With Few Words
by The Purple Ghost
Summary: Random dabbles and bits that need a home. Maybe some of this will grow up to be full chaptered stories. The two things that he valued most in the world were the things his mother had left him. Ironic that he'd given both away without blinking.
1. The Waiting Game

Normal disclaimers apply.

The Waiting Game

"I-I-I'm going to miss you, you know…even though you're rude and horrible most of the time…" She has to at least say what's on her mind; she isn't going to get another chance in this life. But she leaves off the part about loving him. It's painful, and bittersweet. But impossible. She's old enough to know when to let things go. Patient enough to know how to wait.

"Feh, I'll miss you too…maybe…." He might have sounded gruff, but she had years of experience in reading him and the hidden meaning in his words. He was really saying that he'd miss her as much as she would miss him. But he knew too…_this_ thing between them would never work. They loved too deeply for it to ever feel comfortable. Because the real world _hurts._ The real world was messy and gory and dreams _Did. Not. Come. True._

That didn't stop them for telling themselves kind lies. And maybe they were not lying. Just spinning new dreams out of the ashes of the old ones.

"Let's promise that one day we'll meet again…" It was impossible to think he would survive for 500 years. She knew the history of the world. Knew that it was too full of war and hatred, and he was all too apt to jump into a fight half-assed. And even with half an immortal race dwelling in his blood, he could not live five hundred plus years. Even if he did, he would not be the person she fell in love with. He would have lifetimes of experiences that she would not be able to comprehend. No. There would be no meeting on the other side of the well.

"At the Gods tree…I'll meet you there, I promise…"

Little girls and grown women hope with the same parts of their hearts. And when she's old and grey and no longer has a figure because of all the children she's given to the world, she still hopes, she still waits, she still remembers…because dreams don't come true, and humans can only work with the reality they've been given, but there is another life.

And another life.

And another life.

And one life he'll be there. Under an old tree that only blooms every thousand years.

She just has to wait.


	2. So Do I raw version

Normal Disclaimers Apply

So Do I

Just tell me this…if it had been me instead of Kikyou fifty years ago…if you had of met me first…would you love me like you love her?

What do you mean…I don't understand the question.

Inuyasha, she and I share the same soul; it's not hard to think that I could have been born in her place…

But your Kagome, if you'd have been born then you'd be Kikyou

You're just trying to avoid the question. If you thought you'd betrayed me…would you promise to do something stupid like go to hell for me…or is she just special?

I…I don't know how to answer.

That's okay…I wasn't really looking for one anyway.

Kagome, I'm sorry.

Everyone's always saying that…If you've made up your mind to go to the after life with her then there should be no regret.

But you…

What about me?

I wish things were different…between us…

So do I, Inuyasha, so do I.


	3. Father's Last

Disclaimers apply.

Father's Last

She was different.

It was not that his hatred for humans had become less.

She was just different.

Had been different from the beginning because it had not really been a human girl he had seen there on the muddy roadside being picked over by the soul carriers. Superimposed over her marred, broken, tiny _human_ body had been another child, one with blood matted silver hair and horrible, hopeful golden eyes.

… _bluntly clawed fingers grasping at his sleeves leaving muddy little paw print strains that would ever after remind him of sin._

_Sobs._

_The taste of acidic smoke and perished dreams on the back of his tongue._

"_Onee-san…Onee-san! Did you come to save me from the monsters?"_

_And he remembered Father's Last Request before the fire and the dragon and the Last Lesson on mortality._

_Protect The Pup._

_He walked away. The taste never really did leave the back of his throat._

So he followed the will of Father's Sword, and remembered a time when he had refused to follow Father's Will.

He did not know why.

She was _human_.

She was not _him._

But after that the taste finally…_finally _left his mouth.


	4. A Mother’s Inheritance

Disclaimers apply.

A Mother's Inheritance

A single soul-catcher, more skeletal than was normal approached the camp at first light. It hovered silently at the edge of the smoldering fire and watched him with hollow eyes. A sudden wind carried a dry dust scent to his nose.

Grave soil.

Almost Holiness.

Kikyou.

He glanced down at the girl who was sleeping in his arms and sighed. A long time ago he'd promised to never run toward his past again and almost as long ago he'd started to break that promise. But this would be the last time.

The very last time.

_He promised._

He shrugged off his red haori and tucked it around Kagome. One part of him smirked at the irony of giving her his coat. After all, his mother had only left him two things when she'd died. His fire-rat fire (thought that had actually cometo her from his father) and a shell filled with rouge.

Many, many years ago he'd given Kikyou the shell.

Before the love. Before the betrayal.

Back when she'd just been a sad means to end his suffering…or maybe if he told the truth…it had been in the middle time when friendship was the only thing he'd sought.

Today he left Kagome with the coat.

---

AN. Did he leave Kagome for good? Did he just go to tell Kikyou he wasn't going to hell with her?

You decide.

I wrote this on a strange mood brought on by re-watching(this time in English!) the episode that explores Inuyasha's past with Kikyou and the knowledge of what's going to happen at the end of the next TWTHE's chapter. Which is mostly written by the way.

Ah! I just gave you all a rather blatant hint. Oh well…we all knew it was coming anyway.

See you all in a few days!


End file.
